


Wonderbird's First Kiss

by hart051



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Kiss, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart051/pseuds/hart051
Summary: Sometime after Kid Flash's sacrifice, gears are turning. Gears to another love story.Set between 'defeating' the Reach and July 4th events (i.e.: Virgil joining the Team, The Reach leaving Earth, Bart wearing the Kid Flash mantle, Artemis geared up as Tigress, etc.).
Relationships: Tim Drake/Cassie Sandsmark
Comments: 24
Kudos: 24
Collections: Young Justice Bingo 2020





	1. She Kissed Me! (Tim)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank again to CF for assisting me in another Wonderbird fic.  
> This work is meant to two prompts on my YJ bingo card.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Tim Drake takes a moment to reflect on the time he spent with Wally West, the original Kid Flash, he is approached by Cassie Sandsmark. Something in her demeanor seems off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Tim Drake"
> 
> This is another interpretation of 'the kiss' that lead to the formation of Wonderbird in Young Justice animated series. Another AO3 writer had done this (I unforutnately can't find the work as of now). 
> 
> I was stumped on the next chapter of this work and ended up asking CF for some help. He ended up also helping me with this chapter too, adjusting grammar and whatnot.

He was at the new “grotto” staring at the holograms of past heroes. The previous Blue Beetle, Aquagirl, the previous Robin and the recently passed Kid Flash. He heard stories from his adoptive brother and mentor, Dick, about him. About various misadventures they had on-and-off the Team. About Wally’s jokes, naming attempts and horrible flirting attempts on Miss Martian. To him, it sounded more and more like Wally was more than a friend to Dick. Wally was a part of him, he saw the look on Dick's face even with the mask on. It was like a part of him died with his best friend

But this was a part of “the life”, the life of a hero. He continued staring at the hologram remembering the times he met Wally. When Wally met him for the first time in his Robin uniform, he pulled Dick aside for a private chat. He couldn’t hear everything, but he could tell the speedster was not too thrilled about him being the new “Robin”. As soon as the prior Robin before him, Jason Todd, passed away, there was already a new replacement for him. There was understandable worry and frustration over endangering another Boy Wonder. Over time though, Wally came to accept him. He realized that Tim had the makings of a hero. Even after he retired with Artemis, leaving the Team but not the family, it wasn’t strange for them to visit the Cave to take a bite of M’gann’s snickerdoodles, among other things.

_ Rest in peace, Wally West. Thank you, for all that you've done as Kid Flash. _

Tim exhaled. He was about to head off when he heard someone’s not so stealthy footsteps.

Tim smiled, knowing who it was. “Can I help you with something, Wonder Girl?” 

Cassie walked into his sight line and waved somewhat awkwardly. “Hey, Tim. How did you-”

“Your footsteps.” He interrupted. “You weren’t really trying to be stealthy were you?”

“Ever the detective.” Cassie chuckled. She shook her head.  “No, not really.” 

Tim nodded, understandingly.  “What’s up, Cassie?”

“The ceiling, the sky, space.” She babbled as she gazed up, then reconnected with his eyes.

He chuckled.

“I wasn’t looking for a literal answer.” He examined Cassie who was twitching, avoiding his eyes. _She was usually so confident. Why is she nervous?_ “Seriously what’s going on, are you-”

Cassie took a deep breath and as she exhaled (or babbled incoherently) “Ilikedworkingwithyou.Ithinkyouarereallycuteandsometimesyouaresoinsecureyoudon’tseeit-”

“Woah, woah, slow down.” He held his hands out, splaying his fingers. “I can’t understand you; you’re talking too fast.”

_What is she trying to tell him? And why so fast?_

Right after he said that, Cassie leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on his right cheek.

“That’s for everything else.” She finished. Cassie turned around surged off, flushing, then flew away.

_A girl kissed me. Cassie kissed me! She kissed me! The girl I like kissed me!_ Tim thought to himself

It took Tim several minutes for his brain to reboot and decide his next move. There was only one thing he should do. He ran after her calling out her name.

“Cassie! Cassie! Cassie!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I don't know what the timeline is exactly for Tim and Wally to even meet or cross paths, but Tim would definitely know about Wally aka Kid Flash whether it was through Dick or on his own terms.  
> \- According to M'gann from "Endgame" after Conner noticed Tim and Cassie holding hands, indicating 'couple status', she mentions that hearing about Wally's passing gave Cassie the courage to kiss Tim. That 'kiss' could be many things, and this does connect. I wanted to start 'slow' before-well- wait for the next chapter.  
> \- The kiss Cassie gives in this chapter is meant to reminiscent of another iconic kiss scene and animated pairing. "Dreamworks: How to Train Your Dragon" (major spoiler if you have not seen the movie), but Astrid gives Hiccup (the main protagonist) a kiss after a physical (and slightly violent) display of concern/anger and states; "that's for everything else.".  
> CF's contributions: It was just some grammatical and continuity issues, he helped with in this chapter.


	2. After Kiss (Cassie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's over the moon (literally and figuratively). Wait, what did I just do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Cassie Sandsmark"  
> Here's the second half of the Wonderbird work. Like the first half major thanks to CF for the assist! Couldn't have done this without him. Read on for more!

She did it. She did it!

She confessed to her long time crush. She kissed him! Wait, she kissed him. 

Cassie slowed down as her feet touched back on the ground.

They were paired up for the plan to deactivate the MFD. Just when everything was falling into place, there was one MFD left and no one knew about it until the last second. It all came down to three generations of speedsters to stop it. All but one came home. Wally West, the original Kid Flash.

Life is short whether or not you are a hero. That’s what she got out of it, she decided that she would take action and finally confessed her feelings for Tim. Only she didn’t give him a chance to respond, because she was afraid. Afraid that he wouldn’t return her feelings. If Tim shared anything with the bat family other than techno aptitude, gadget mastery and high level combat skills, it’s emotions. Cassie had no clue as to whether or not Tim had feelings for her. If anything…

“Cassie?” 

Cassie whirled around.

“Oh, M’gann.” She relaxed.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” M’gann apologized. “Are you alright?”

“It’s fine. I just-ah-”

“What’s wrong?”

“I confessed my feelings to Tim and kissed him.”

“Oh. That’s-”

“I don’t know if he feels the same way, because I flew off before he could give me a response.”

“-not so amazing.” M’gann realized what she said and tried to amend. “I mean, it’s great-”

“What do I do?” Cassie despaired, hands in her hair.

“Well, first take a deep breath.” M'gann coached, positioning herself in facing the younger girl. “In through the nose, out through the mouth.”

Cassie did as M’gann instructed.

“Feel better?”

“Better.” Cassie replied. “Now what?”

“Well, is that all you wanted? To confess and kiss Tim?”

“I wanted to try and have what you had with Conner. But, I chickened out before he could tell me.”

“Maybe it's not too late.” M’gann pointed to a familiar figure in red, black and yellow coming their way.

Cassie froze. She looked to M’gann with puppy dog eyes.

“Just talk to him. You won’t know until it happens and his reaction may surprise you.” She gave Cassie a gentle shove between her shoulders toward Tim and promptly hovered away to who knows where.

Tim caught up and stopped just a few feet in front of her, breathless. Cassie just stared.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“You just, um...”

“Yeah, I kissed you.” Cassie subconsciously rubbed the back of her neck. “Sor-”

“What made you want to do it in the first place?”

“What?”

“Why did you just kiss me, like that?”

“I-” Cassie pondered, then shrugged. “Spur of the moment.”

“I don’t really believe that.”

Cassie sighed. “I guess Wally’s death reminded me that life was short.” She paused for a moment. “I know usually the guy makes the first move, but after everything I thought I would make my feelings clear.”

“Oh.”

“It’s fine if you don’t-”

“Why me?”

“Huh?”

“Why do you like me? Why not, Jaime-”

Cassie spluttered. “He’s a nice guy, but honestly he feels more like a brother to me, like that cool older brother I would like to have who’s chill and crash. Never really thought of La’ gann as anything more than a teammate. Gar’s like the little brother everyone wants to have. Bart’s about the same except more mischievous.”

Tim laughed at her descriptions.

“But you, Tim Drake, are amazing.” She moved closer. “You’re incredibly smart and considerate, which makes you a great leader in the field. You can see the big picture and you have the trust of the Team and vice versa. Heck, Nightwing trusts you to take the lead, even the original Team Leader Kaldur trusts your judgement. You are an amazing fighter, I’ve seen you hold off against Superboy while training.” 

“I-”

Cassie cackled. “I can’t believe you’re this dense, detective.”

“About myself is not surprising, but the fact that you have feelings for me is.”

“I’m sorry to blindside you with the confession and the kiss.”

“Don’t be. I think you’re amazing too. Amazingly wonderful.”

“Wow. A little cheesy aren’t you?”

“I’ve heard Dick was worse from Babs.” 

“So, what about me is so ‘amazingly wonderful’?” She leaned in coyly.

Tim chuckled. “What isn't amazingly wonderful about you? You're an absolute powerhouse who's arguably the strongest person I know behind Conner on the Team. Not only are you fantastic on the field, but you're hands-down the kindest, most empathetic member of the Team too. I don't think I know anyone who's as caring, enthusiastic and fiercely loyal to her friends as you. You're a diamond in the rough, there's absolutely no one like you in the world. That's what I like even more about you, you're special. Anyone can be what they want to be, but no one can ever come close to being Cassie Sandsmark.” 

Cassie blinked. She didn’t think she’d get a confession like that. 

“Cassie?” Tim asked. “Are you-”

Before he could continue Cassie landed a kiss on his mouth, cupping his cheek with one hand, the other falling to his waist. Tim froze at first, but quickly fell in line mirror-matching Cassie’s hands.They broke apart briefly only for them to re-engage the kiss at a different angle. It was when they were both out of breath, they truly stopped kissing. 

“Wow.” Cassie breathed.

“Guess it’s official.” Tim smiled, then added flushed. “If you want to make it that is?”

“Not just yet.” Cassie replied. “Besides, couldn’t you imagine the teases we’d get?”

Tim laughed. “How about a movie? The theater in Gotham is showing  _ Gone Ghastly,  _ tonight?”

Cassie smiled.“It’s a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- M'gann seemed to know what had happened with Wonderbird from "Endgame" so in this fic, this is how she knows. That and she may have hid somewhere to witness the full on confession and first kiss.  
> \- In the "Invasion" tie-in comics it was implied that Jaime had something resembling a crush after meeting Wonder Girl/Cassie and the two share a beginning of a meaningful friendship. I'd imagine Cassie is a tomboy who can easily hang out with her male friends without any sort of complicated love shapes, just 'bro-out'.   
> \- I based the kiss Cassie and Tim share with the New Years Kiss Dick and Zatanna toward the end of "Auld Acquaintances". It's not to a 'T' with the latter pair wrapping arms around one another, but the fact the girls took charge, and the boys for a brief moment panicked. I also based it on a kiss I read/seen in a 'webcomic' called "Check Please!".
> 
> CF contributions  
> \- I was struggling with what Tim confessing his thoughts in response to Cassie's. He managed to come up with this and I liked how he started with Tim asking the reverse of Cassie's question.  
> \- I was planning on doing the 'big kiss', but CF also suggested a date straight afterwards as well with a goofy movie title.   
> \- He also suggested something that is going to be the 'third chapter' of the work which is the shortest out of all of them.


	3. + reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some additional fluff. Wonderbird wasn't as alone as they thought, but fortunately their audience kept to themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While finishing up, CF asked about having the Team reactions. It seemed like a fun idea, but I didn't want to include it with the previous chapter. Instead it is in this chapter as a fun 'extra'. It's really short and there's nothing much to it.

Unbeknownst to Tim and Cassie they had spectators.

* * *

“Is that how romance works in the 21st century?” Bart asked. “It’s kinda crash, and a little gross.”

“You’ll get used to it.” Jaime commented, still watching his teammates.

Bart looked up at the older boy’s face.

“You look a little moded there, hermano.”

_ [The Bart is correct. The biochemical changes in your body are proof. Did you want the Cassie as a mate, Jaime Reyes? Suggested tactic e-] _

“What?” Jaime reacted. “No. It was just a crush. Besides she’s my teammate and friend, so is Tim. I’m happy for them.”

“Totally!” Bart piped up. “Don’t get the first part, but yeah good for them.”

Bart immediately wrapped Jaime in a half-hug and the older boy smiled.

* * *

“About time.” Karen commented. “I’ve seen enough of Cassie’s pining. She’s not so subtle, well not to me.”

“Thinking of asking them to join us on a double date, beautiful?” Mal asked.

“Why not?”

Mal gave her a kiss.

* * *

“Tch, good for you, chum.” La’gann panned.  _ Lucky Bastard. _

“Well, that was something.” Gar commented. “Who knew Tim had it in him? Didn’t even think Cassie had a crush on him? Can’t say Tim would be my first pick. But-”

“You gonna stop talking soon?”

“Noted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CF's contributions (I prompted him for thoughts on this and it goes as follows)  
> \- Bart's enthusiastic  
> \- Jaime would be mostly happy for them(had a crush on Cassie in the tie-in comics, so slightly disappointed)  
> \- Karen and Mal would be up for a double date  
> \- La' gann wouldn't give a fuck  
> personal notes  
> \- Bart wouldn't be to familiar with the idea of 'romance' so he has a mixed reaction.  
> \- I added Gar wanting to give La' gann some company and to add some humor.


End file.
